KotNR: Jax Has Quit
Category:Knights of the New Republic = Heading = What follows is a complete copy-paste from AIM in a conversation between Jtuxyan (Jax; Liran Hark) and myself in the early morning of November 7th. = Transcript = Jtuxyan (3:45:21 AM): oh Jtuxyan (3:45:31 AM): and my charchthers limbs will be back on in time for me to play in the next game Jtuxyan (3:45:32 AM): rigt? Jtuxyan (3:45:34 AM): right* ShadowDragon8685 (3:45:38 AM): Hah! Hahahah! Hahahahaha! ShadowDragon8685 (3:45:40 AM): Oh hell no. ShadowDragon8685 (3:45:47 AM): You got both arms taken the fuck off. ShadowDragon8685 (3:45:55 AM): And next game is picking up minutes after the last one stopped. ShadowDragon8685 (3:46:35 AM): You're going to be in surgery for hours, and hospitalized under ICU level care for a week or so. ShadowDragon8685 (3:47:00 AM): Well, maybe not a week... Jtuxyan (3:47:02 AM): ... ShadowDragon8685 (3:47:05 AM): But you're definately going to be under a few days Jtuxyan (3:47:08 AM): So should I even bother showing up? ShadowDragon8685 (3:47:32 AM): Well, if you want, I can arrange for something to happen at the hospital. Jtuxyan (3:47:42 AM): I've got a better idea ShadowDragon8685 (3:47:42 AM): Someone shows up to kill you, you have to use the Force from inside the tank to stop them... ShadowDragon8685 (3:47:51 AM): You'll get lotsa XP! Jtuxyan (3:48:18 AM): "You'll be in the bacta tank for at least a week and-" "No." "But the repairs will-" "Shut up, bolt a cybernetic limb on, and drop me in the tank. I will force heal the rest of the way." ShadowDragon8685 (3:48:25 AM): Um... ShadowDragon8685 (3:48:40 AM): Bolting on a cyberlimb would take significantly longer than reattaching more-or-less cleanly severed natural limbs. ShadowDragon8685 (3:48:53 AM): Those were clean and quick, and already made to work on your body Jtuxyan (3:48:59 AM): Then put something over the stump and just force-heal it so the bleeding has stopped ShadowDragon8685 (3:49:00 AM): Cyberprothestis have to be custom made. Jtuxyan (3:49:13 AM): I still, point of order, will have two good arms. :p ShadowDragon8685 (3:49:31 AM): You wouldn't be able to use a two-handed weapon, though, since they're not opposable. Jtuxyan (3:49:37 AM): Fine by me Jtuxyan (3:49:40 AM): I'll use my lightsaber. ShadowDragon8685 (3:49:46 AM): About damn time... Jtuxyan (3:49:47 AM): And run around without armor Jtuxyan (3:49:50 AM): yanno, like a good Jedi ShadowDragon8685 (3:50:01 AM): No, good Jedi don't get their arms chopped off because they ignored orders. ShadowDragon8685 (3:50:22 AM): Now you'll float in the delicious bacta tank and get your arms reattached like a good double-amputee patient while the good doctors fix you up. Jtuxyan (3:50:38 AM): Taking that armor saved lives and was the correct tactical decision and I have prepared an argument to that effect so airtight any millitary review board would not only fail to convict me, but give me a service medal. Jtuxyan (3:50:39 AM): That said. ShadowDragon8685 (3:50:48 AM): How did taking that armor save lives? ShadowDragon8685 (3:50:57 AM): The armor is what got you into the mess. Jtuxyan (3:50:58 AM): It's bullshit that I have to miss a session because I got my arms chopped off, when he didn't have a feat that let him do that. Jtuxyan (3:51:01 AM): It was, in fact, pure fluff. ShadowDragon8685 (3:51:13 AM): You weren't supposed to have that fight for another three levels! ShadowDragon8685 (3:51:29 AM): You only got into that brawl because you drew attention to yourself. ShadowDragon8685 (3:51:48 AM): And the fact that you have your arms chopped off is because he otherwise would have killed your character. ShadowDragon8685 (3:52:11 AM): You used an FP to save your life, and I decided that mitigating a critical hit of that magnitude is not without consequences. Jtuxyan (3:52:18 AM): If he was going to engage us either way: Then the armor clearly helped, and may have saved my and others lifes. If he was going to engage us later or not at all without the armor: Then it's possible he would have killed again and my spending a full week in a bacta tank is a small sacrifice to save the lives of even one innocent personn from that sadistic nutjob. ShadowDragon8685 (3:52:23 AM): You'd be under anyway, for the normal rules of HP regeneration apply. ShadowDragon8685 (3:52:38 AM): The armor didn't do shit. ShadowDragon8685 (3:52:41 AM): He rolled a 20 Jtuxyan (3:52:44 AM): actually it did ShadowDragon8685 (3:52:52 AM): You would've taken 70 damage buck-naked or inside Dark Trooper Armor. Jtuxyan (3:52:56 AM): If it wern't for it's bonus to my REF defense, ht would have beaten me down in the first round Jtuxyan (3:53:02 AM): And so that crit would have landed on someone else. ShadowDragon8685 (3:53:11 AM): He wouldn't have killed you in the first round. Jtuxyan (3:53:18 AM): Yeah...he would have ShadowDragon8685 (3:53:19 AM): His damage roll that round was low. ShadowDragon8685 (3:53:27 AM): Because he couldn't use Mighty Swing. Jtuxyan (3:53:27 AM): In any case Jtuxyan (3:53:29 AM): this isn't relevent Jtuxyan (3:53:35 AM): I'm not missing an entire session because of something you handwaved ShadowDragon8685 (3:53:46 AM): Jax, your character's HPs were reduced to zero! ShadowDragon8685 (3:53:50 AM): have a look at the healing time rules. Jtuxyan (3:53:52 AM): ah ah ah Jtuxyan (3:53:54 AM): Not in the rules ShadowDragon8685 (3:53:55 AM): You are hospitalized, arms or no arms. Jtuxyan (3:53:57 AM): If my charachters really is out of comission give her a DP for her troubles and let me roleplay an NPC ShadowDragon8685 (3:54:03 AM): I DID give you a DP, remember? ShadowDragon8685 (3:54:06 AM): For being in that fight! Jtuxyan (3:54:18 AM): Yeah, but your crappily balenced encounter. I'm saying that you are expecting me to miss a session Jtuxyan (3:54:24 AM): In a "Don't even bother showing up this week" way. Jtuxyan (3:54:29 AM): That kind of bullshit is unacceptable. ShadowDragon8685 (3:54:39 AM): What do you want the others to do? Jtuxyan (3:54:41 AM): Letting me roleplay an NPC while my charachter recovers is an absolute minimum. Jtuxyan (3:55:01 AM): I don't expect the others to do anything, because it's not their job, it's your ShadowDragon8685 (3:55:02 AM): Put everything on hold, ignore their mandate by Kyle to continue the investigation, and wait while the clock ticks down? Jtuxyan (3:55:03 AM): yours* ShadowDragon8685 (3:55:18 AM): For you to recover your HP? Jtuxyan (3:55:28 AM): Let me roleplay an NPC, or have Kyle force-heal me with a handwave, or just let me out of the tank early with only two good arms left. ShadowDragon8685 (3:55:30 AM): Jax, there's no NPCs for you to roleplay! You guys didn't make any friends! Jtuxyan (3:55:44 AM): Whatn I'm hearing is "Yeah, I fucked up. What do you expect me to do, fix it?" ShadowDragon8685 (3:55:56 AM): No, Jax. You fucked up. ShadowDragon8685 (3:56:09 AM): You ignored instructions given to you to prevent exactly this sort of situation. Jtuxyan (3:56:13 AM): That's nice. Jtuxyan (3:56:19 AM): You don't punish players by making them sit out sessions. ShadowDragon8685 (3:56:20 AM): The shit falls on you for it. Jtuxyan (3:56:24 AM): Loss of XP, loot, levels, whatever. Jtuxyan (3:56:27 AM): But not "Go sit in the corner." Jtuxyan (3:56:47 AM): Le tme put it another way -- if you make me sit out an entire session, or more likely two sessions given the pace at which this group moves -- I quit. ShadowDragon8685 (3:56:56 AM): There's nothing for you to! I'll come up with something for you to do whilst in a bacta tank if you want, but you cannot participate meaningfully in the rest of the tatooine adventure. Jtuxyan (3:57:05 AM): Then I'm out. ShadowDragon8685 (3:57:12 AM): Jax, don't be a fucking moron. Jtuxyan (3:57:20 AM): THIS IS NOT OPEN FOR NEGOTIATON ShadowDragon8685 (3:57:23 AM): Shut up and listen to me. Jtuxyan (3:57:25 AM): You are a GM! You have ultimate power ShadowDragon8685 (3:57:29 AM): And don't bold ANOTHER FUCKING WORD!. Jtuxyan (3:57:35 AM): If you can't find a way your either too stupid to GM or want me to sit out a session. ShadowDragon8685 (3:57:39 AM): If this were D&D, and you got yourself killed. Jtuxyan (3:57:42 AM): And either way, I have better ways to spend a saturday night ShadowDragon8685 (3:57:45 AM): You would be sitting out sessions while waiting for ressurection. Jtuxyan (3:57:50 AM): No, I woudln't. Jtuxyan (3:57:58 AM): I'd wait out one sessions. Max. ShadowDragon8685 (3:58:08 AM): Yes, you moron, you would! you'd have to wait for the rest of the party to finish the dungeon and haul your CORPSE back to Pelor's House o' Healin'. Jtuxyan (3:58:16 AM): That's shitty GM'ing Jtuxyan (3:58:17 AM): so Jtuxyan (3:58:24 AM): are youg oing to find a way for me to play in the next session Jtuxyan (3:58:29 AM): be it Liran, a droid, or an NPC Jtuxyan (3:58:31 AM): or am I leaving? ShadowDragon8685 (3:58:40 AM): Livan is out. There are no droids, and no NPCs. Jtuxyan (3:58:45 AM): I'm leaving then ShadowDragon8685 (3:58:46 AM): And shut up. ShadowDragon8685 (3:58:49 AM): Because if you say that one more time. ShadowDragon8685 (3:58:54 AM): I WILL NOT LET YOU BACK IN FOR ANYTHING. Jtuxyan (3:58:58 AM): okay? ShadowDragon8685 (3:59:00 AM): I WILL NOT bow to ultimatums. Jtuxyan (3:59:00 AM): Bye Jtuxyan (3:59:10 AM): I quit. 'night At that point, he logged off.